Not Another Harry Potter AU
by Thebestbookiveread
Summary: A Harry Potter / Carmilla AU. Hollstein, Zeta Society, and LaFerry. Tumblr: notanotherbabydyke Status: Looking for a new title, this book is in its fetus stage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insert long A/N about how shitty I am:**_ **Okay so I am really scared to post this, I haven't wrote in forever, I'm also unbeta'd, and this is my first time writing a chapter longer than 2k words. Also I'm only continuing if people don't hate it because I am really scared that everyone is going to hate it and *sweats nervously* I know the idea is over done but I hope mine stands out. I also suck at titles and I'm searching for a new one**

**P.S. Hollstein is always endgame, I don't own anything, I did about a month's research on this so fight me.**

**P.P.S. I didn't mark this as crossover because this only involves a few characters from Harry Potter, most of which I had to write uniquely because they don't really have any screen time.**

**P.P.P.S. This is a fanfiction based off the **_**webseries**_ **not the book.**

* * *

><p>"First years and transfers, make your way here please," the half-giant hollered over the excited murmurs of students. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the Head of Hufflepuff, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and the Deputy Headmaster."<p>

"Hagrid!" a young boy shouted, tackling him into a hug.

"That's professor to you Mr. Potter," Hagrid whispers to him, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's amazing to see all your faces. We've got more transfers this year than we have had since when we started the program in 2003!"

Laura feels a blush on her cheeks, knowing she definitely doesn't look like a first year. She pulls nervously on the collar of her white button-up undershirt. _Schools in America didn't have these, _she thinks to herself.

"Well as you can see, those are the returning students over there," he points to carriages that appear to be pulled by magic. Laura could see the thestrals, though. She sighs and bites her lip. "Anyways, since it is your first time here, we're taking the boats to the castle. Get in small groups you all."

Laura ends up in a group with another transfer and two first years. Something about one of them looks familiar, although Laura can't point it. As the boats start pushing off the dock, she breaks the silence. "I'm Laura, Laura Hollis."

"It's nice to meet you, Laura-Laura," one of the first years - a young boy with dark hair - snickers. He extends his hand, "I'm James."

Laura takes his hand and is shocked by a small electric current. She rips her hand back and gasps, and the boy laughs harder.

"I apologize for my cousin, ma'am, he loves practical jokes," the red haired boy rolls his eyes, "My name is Louis W-" he pauses, and clears his throat. "Louis."

"It's no big deal," Laura shrugs, still freaking out inside, "I love practical jokes. Who are you?" she asks, looking at the other transfer.

She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and looks around Laura's age. When she speaks, it's in a French accent, "I'm Helena, pleasure to meet you," she shakes her hand, "You are from America, yes?"

Laura nods, not bothering to go into detail as she gawks at the huge castle. It is a lot bigger looking in person than in the hundreds of pictures she has seen. She feels the excitement all over again.

They leave the boats, go up a staircase, and approach a large door. Hagrid stands in front of the group and briefs them. "This is the Great Hall. We're going to go inside, approach the Sorting Hat, and then you'll sit down with your house. Sound good?"

A murmur of understanding rolls through the crowd, and Hagrid leads them to the door. After they push through, Laura can't help but marvel at the ceiling. _It looks so real! Magic is amazing! _They stand at the sidelines and a man waves at them.

"I'm Professor Frost, I teach potions and I also lead the choir. We're going to sing the Hogwarts anthem and then you will be sorted," he explains before going to conduct the choir.

The singers are alright. They're not Lorcan d'Eath, but they aren't horrible either. The anthem goes on for a bit, some students sitting at tables sing along, before the hat clears its throat. "That isn't the only song for you today," it makes a weird looking face that Laura assumes is a smile, "You will now hear the song about the houses."

Laura knew this song by heart. Ever since she learned she was a wizard, she dreamed about leaving her American school to come to Hogwarts.

In cliff-notes, there's Slytherin, the house of near-perfectly pure blood, filled with cunning students such as Salzar.

The sharpest were in Ravenclaw, the daring in Gryffindor, and the good in Hufflepuff. While to many Hufflepuff seemed like an outcast house, it was definitely one of Laura's top picks: she tries to be good as often as possible.

Before long, the hat is shouting out different houses for different people. While most houses cheer for everyone, the Slytherin kids seemed to only cheer when they got a new member. Laura rolled her eyes and swore she'd be better than that.

A silence falls over the crowd when a famous name is called. Yes, surely, that is how she knew the first year! James was Harry Potter's son! In the dead silence, you could hear a pin drop. He took a deep breath before sitting in the chair. Hagrid barely had placed the hat on his head before it shouted,

"Gryffindor!"

A few curses came from the other houses, while Gryffindor cheered very loudly. _Do all the famous come from Gryffindor? _Laura wonders. She tries to imagine a wizard well-known in history that _wasn't _a Gryffindor. _Wasn't there a Luna Lovegood, or some odd name?_

A first year takes the chair and it becomes clear he is not prepared for being at the school at all. He sits down and practically screams when the hat is put on his head. After the hat yells, "Ravenclaw!" the boy falls off the chair, passed out.

Laughter brushes through all the students and Laura finds herself wanting to run over to the boy and make sure he's okay. Thankfully, the Head Boy and Girl of Ravenclaw helped pick him up, placing him on the bench by them.

The crowd starts lessening and Laura can feel her stomach dropping with each name. Surely, she wouldn't be upset if she was put in Slytherin, right? It was only a house. Just because all evil wizards in textbook history came from that house, doesn't _make _the students evil, right?

Laura tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth and tapped her foot impatiently. She can't remember the last time it felt like she had to wait this long for something. By the time the next student gets called up, she takes a deep sigh. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Danny's first year of being a Prefect has been going smooth, so far that is. She helped new students onto the train, she cheered when students were sorted, and cheered even louder when they got put into her house.<p>

Self-consciously she tightens her red and gold tie until it is almost suffocating her and taps her fingers across the table. Sometimes it feels like ages before the hat can reach a decision. This year almost seems like Ravenclaw was going to fill up. But hell, they're the smart ones, she's sure they can work it out.

From the corner of her eye, she sees a kid - Fred Weasley, a third year known for making trouble - telling a scary story to a mortified first year. She tries to silence him with her eyes, but he waves and she gets up and crouches down by them.

"Save story-time for another time. Right now we're going to watch students be sorted into houses," Danny smiles and saunters back to her seat, sitting by sixth-year Prefect Kirsh.

"Come on hottie, go easy on them, they're just excited to be here," Kirsh rolls his eyes at her.

"See? This is why I'm a better Prefect than you. I know when it is appropriate to talk, and when it is not. Right now? It's not very appropriate," she rolls her eyes, trying to focus on the students being sorted.

"What do you mean you're a better Prefect than me?" he frowns, his pout giving him a puppy look. "I've worked very hard to be where I am-"

"You're also a sports star and a teacher's pet so-"

"You sound a little jealous if you ask me."

"Jealous? Please. I wouldn't be jealous of you even if-"

"Kirsh. Danny. Now is not the time or place. As two Prefects, you're not setting a very good example," Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor glares at them, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Shit," Danny sighs.

"Way to go, Psycho," he feigns shame in her, "Sorry, Professor Longbottom."

Danny bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to comment. It wasn't a secret that Kirsh was a popular student. He had a way of making all teachers love him, even when he wasn't the brightest bulb.

She tries to put her feelings aside, and once again, turns her attention to the worn out magical hat. Approaching the hat was a ginger kid, and from Fred Weasley's cheers of joy, she assumed it was another Weasley kid.

While they can't make out the conversation, it's obvious the boy is slightly nervous and he and the hat are having banter. The crowd silences to try to listen in. "_I think Slytherin might have a special bench warmed up for you," _he states in a teasing tone.

"No please!" the boy squeaked, causing an eruption of laughter from a lot of the students. The silence returned as the boy muttered, "Please put me in Gryffindor, my father would _never _let me live it down."

"_I remember sorting your father, and your many uncles, even a few of your aunts, at that. You possess many qualities they have, and they turned out as fine students," _the hat pretends to ponder it as he sighs and makes a sound similar to clearing his throat, "_Gryffindor!"_

It's not that Danny's surprised, it's just a little relief perhaps as she claps and cheers loudly. This was a Weasley. The last time a Weasley was placed in a house other than Gryffindor… Well. No one has ever heard of it.

Louis proudly struts down the table to where he must know the Prefects sit, and takes a seat by Danny. "Enchantê," he extends his hand with a flick of his light ginger hair.

Danny shakes hands with him, and even though he's nearly five years younger than her, feels an immediate attraction. _What? _She understands all of a sudden. "You're Bill's son."

"What gave it away? The ginger hair? The Gryffindor placing? The fact that my last name is Weasley?" he pauses before smirking, "Oh," he looks at the table, blushing, "_Oh."_

"You're the only male Veela known in existence," she states matter-of-factly.

"Key word being known. I'm sure there's more," he flusters, "I'm sorry, I don't really have control over my - er - powers. People tend to just feel attracted to me, I'm not sure whether it's a curse or a blessing."

"It's - yeah. I can see that. That'd be kind of hard to struggle with," Danny nods, trying not to look at him too much. _Damn, this is awkward._

"I think the hat felt it," he whispers, his head falling into his hands. He chokes on his breath. "I - I didn't - I just want to know how to control this. It's so awkward. The only people it doesn't really work on is my family - _Thank Merlin._"

Danny stifles a laugh with the back of her hand, "That is _hilarious_!" she snickers quietly. It takes her a while to realize the hat hasn't spoke up in a while. Hushed murmurs are echoing through the tables and Danny wonders if another family famous wizard is approaching the stand.

When she looks, someone is already under the hat. A transfer. It's a girl who looks to be about Danny's age, maybe younger. She's squirming under the hat like it's on fire. This is going to be a long one.

"Do you know who that is?" she whispers to Kirsh.

"No, I was actually hoping you'd be able to tell me," he replies wearily.

"She's a muggle-born transfer student from America. Her name is Lori or Laura or Lauren or I dunno, something with an L," Louis mutters to them, "She's a social butterfly, but very well informed. I bet she gets Ravenclaw."

* * *

><p>Laura takes a deep breath after her name is called. She can do this. She can do this. She can - she's been waiting since she was twelve for this moment. A chance to prove she had a personality. A chance to prove she belonged <em>somewhere.<em>

Her father never understood her ramblings about Quidditch, Harry Potter, or Hogwarts. He was supportive of course, but after hearing about her several injuries from a single game of Quidditch, he's never been very trusting of the system.

Laura takes her seat on the chair, facing hundreds of bored looking faces. _How is it possible for people to be so bored while I am so nervous? _she wonders. _Deep breaths, Hollis. Deep breaths._

The hat is placed on her head and makes a loud humming noise, causing Laura to flinch. Laura looks around the room, and before long is bouncing around in the chair. "_Sit still child," _the hat mutters.

This does nothing to help clear Laura's mind. A million things run through it at once. _Can he read all my thoughts ever? Does he know what I look like naked? _she feels dizzy. Is she going to pass out?

"_Relax," _the hat murmurs, "_Let me know who you are. Let me find your personality."_

She twiddles her fingers and feels her heart hammering in her ribcage. _How long has it been?_

"_Interesting," _the hat croaks. "_You are very brave, young child. This type of bravery is not unseen. You would take death to protect someone you loved. You would willingly try any task. You're a go getter. In fact, you remind me of our own Professor Longbottom. Did you know he was able to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor? He was a great student and an even better wizard, his undying loyalty oh-so similar to yours - I'd bet your patronus is a golden retriever," _the hat laughs, "_However,_

"_You're brains are above average. You have a vast knowledge of muggles and magical folk alike. I'm sure you will have no problem exceeding your O.W.L.s. Your knowledge reminds me of Hermione Granger - she was a Gryffindor too, actually. You are very good at theorizing and problem solving. You seem to be very punctual with a lust to be a perfectionist. It's almost OCD, really," _again, the hat makes a croaky laugh at his own joke, before continuing, "_you also over-analyze everything, take excellent notes, and your love for books and knowledge is admirable, although,_

"_You also have the cunning that is Slytherin. Sure, you'd die for your friends, but you'd also kill for them. You love making theories, but you also love plotting. Stop fretting, Hollis. Just because you get placed in Slytherin, doesn't mean you're an evil person. Many good, smart wizards have been from Slytherin. Remember Merlin? Of course you do. There are plenty of brilliant wizards in Slytherin this year, and I'm sure Professor Karnstein would love to have a ray of sunshine such as yourself down in the dungeons," _the hat gives a dark laugh, this time, Laura is unaware as to why he's laughing, "_but a ray of sunshine such as yourself deserves to flourish with the sun,_

"_Laura Hollis, correct me if I am wrong, but you are a Hufflepuff. You have a heart bright enough to light a black hole. Your kindness affects those around you. You love socializing and seeing people smile. I've never seen someone so perfect for one house, even when they could easily go into any house. Hufflepuff is your home, and if you object, you only have now to do so."_

"I have no objections," she whispers thoughtfully.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

The smiling bunch in yellow and black ties stand, clapping and cheering as loud as they can. Laura blushes and stumbles to her new house. There are no familiar faces, and she has no idea where to sit.

"Laura!" someone calls out. She glances and sees a boy with short, sandy gold hair calling out to her, waving her over to his seat. She doesn't recognize him, but nevertheless, dashes over and takes the empty seat next to him.

"H-hi. I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asks, her bottom lip worrying in between her teeth.

"Professor Hagrid called your name for you to get sorted," he shrugs, "I pay attention. It's something my parents lacked in, so I try my hardest to be better than them," he laughs softly to himself. "So you're American."

"Kind of, yeah, I guess. In a way," she clears her throat, "What gave me away?" she asks sarcastically.

They laugh and he extends his hand, "How rude of myself. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Lupin, but please, call me Teddy, everyone does."

Laura squints, trying to place the name. "Are you sure I don't know you? Perhaps I know someone in your family?"

The boy nervously grabs onto his tie as if it is choking him, loosening it. "Uh, you might. I just - I don't really - I try not to talk about it. Perhaps another day, yeah?"

"Of course! I - I didn't mean to offend you-"

"You didn't," he cuts her off quickly. "You have a lovely smile, don't stop smiling," he murmurs to her.

Laura feels flattered, but it's apparent to her that the boy is younger. "What grade are you?" she asks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Year. My bad. What year are you?" she asks, coughing as if it will cover up her failure.

"Oh, I'm a third year, and you?"

"Fifth year," she grins. "But this feeling is just like being a first year. From the day I learned I was a wizard I dreamed of meeting other great ones. Almost all the best wizards come from Hogwarts, so of course I wanted to attend here. It took four applications but, hey, I'm finally here," she grins widely.

"And I'm very glad for that," Teddy smiles at her, his cheeks turning pink. "Welcome to Hogwarts. And Hufflepuff. And this side of the globe, to be honest," he rambles, trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Thank you," she grins, and they turn their heads to watch other students be sorted.

* * *

><p>"You guys! Cut it out! You're going to kill each other," Perry says, taking two wands from second years who were using them as swords in a fight. "Or worse."<p>

"Sorry Prefect," one of the boys sighs, "May I have my wand back."

"O-of course," Perry stammers. She never meant to take their wands like that. Taking a wizard's wand is a sure way to make that wizard anxious. So easy, you can snap them in half. So easy, you can make them feel like nothing. "Look, just, try to act normal for a while, okay? I don't want to have to give anyone detention on the first day back."

Perry walks back to the Prefect hangout, taking a seat by her best friend in the whole world and then some. "Perry! I missed you!" LaFontaine told her, taking her hand. They rubbed circles into the back of her hand with their thumb.

"I was gone for like two minutes," Perry rolls her eyes playfully.

"That is two long minutes of my life that I will never get back!" they say, acting offended. "But really, over summer, especially. We barely got to hang out."

"I'm not too sure what your definition of barely is, but I think two to three times a week is slightly more than mine," she smiles, "I missed you too."

"Damn, is this kid ever going to get sorted?" LaFontaine asks, looking at Laura squirming under the hat. "I swear it's been the longest sort in history."

As soon as they finish talking, the hat shouts, "_Hufflepuff!" _

LaFontaine and Perry cheer loudly, sharing a quick celebration hug. Perry fixes a few of LaFontaine's hairs that were out of place. She shakes her head in a motherly fashion, "How did you survive without me?"

"I didn't," they replied easily. They almost regretted it if it weren't for the huge, heart-warming smile that spread across Perry's face. Lately, they have been feeling stronger for her, and she doesn't seem to notice. Whenever they drop not-so-subtle hints, their heart begins to race and they worry that she will declare the feelings unrequited.

Perry sighs, reaching over to undo and fix LaFontaine's tie. "Honestly, can you even pour a bowl of cereal without getting my help?"

"It tastes so much better when you pour it," they smile, running a hand through their short, red hair. "Dad can't shut up about you. I reckon he wants to interrogate your parents but I'm not too sure I want that to happen," their eyes narrow.

"Why not? I love your father," Perry interjects.

"Yeah, my dad is a great guy, and a great teacher, but he's not the best at placing boundaries, you know? While he may be an expert on muggle studies, he barely knows the proper way to word things. Just last week, we went to get coffee, and when the waitress asked if he wanted a certain flavor, I swear he just about had a stroke!"

"Sweetie, I think I can handle quips about muggles from your dad. He isn't going to try to offend me, and if he does, it will be an accident. Accidents can always be forgiven," she smiles, wrapping her arm around their shoulder.

"Alright, I'll set up a time where we can have some tea and talk to him."

"We?" Perry asks.

"I'm not letting him talk to you alone," LaFontaine shakes their head, "No way. How was your break - when I wasn't around?"

"Well, things at the library have been running smoothly. My mother gets a load of business from all the late fees kids these days wrack up. It's like they've never heard of a due date," she rolls her eyes, "Honestly!"

"Hey, not all of us can have your perfect punctuality," they nudge her, frowning.

"Pouting isn't very becoming on you, _Prefect LaFontaine._"

"Wow," they say, "I thought I'd get tired of hearing that. I definitely haven't yet." They both laugh and cheer and another student gets placed into Hufflepuff. "What about your father, any progress finding him yet?"

Perry frowns the kind of frown that breaks LaFontaine's heart. She gives a small, pained shrug, "You'd think, being a wizard and all, finding a human would be too easy. But I have nothing to go off off other than my own DNA."

LaFontaine fought to not say anything negative about the man. They have had this fight before.

"_Are you sure you even want to know who your dad is? He sounds a little bit like a deadbeat ass, no offense."_

"_None taken but - I'm sure. I need to know where I come from LaFontaine. It's an important thing to me."_

"_What if he's -" they cut themself off. Only rude things can come from this. "You're right, I'm sorry, it is your business, and of course I'll support you with anything you do. And if you ever want help-"_

_They were cut off by a tight hug. "Thanks LaFontaine."_

They are brought back to reality by Perry, who is poking at their shoulder. "Look at Laura, I think the Lupin boy fancies her."

"Do you reckon she fancies him back?" they ask.

Perry dwells on it. "I'm not sure. Her body language is friendly and warm, but isn't all of ours? She laughs at some of the things he says, but she doesn't seem to get all flustered like he does. She's either confident or not interested."

"Maybe we should do a little investigating," they suggest. They're about to continue when McGonagall takes the stand, clinging her class with a spoon. "We'll discuss this later."

* * *

><p>"First things first, I would like to congratulate all the new students on getting sorted into their houses. I would like to welcome all the first years, and share my wishes that they don't get in as much trouble as their ancestors," McGonagall started, glaring at the Gryffindor table, "I would also like to welcome the transfers from other schools."<p>

An applause and cheer breaks through the crowd before McGonagall silences them with a look.

"We started this program eleven years ago, and we have yet to regret it. All our transferred students are highly intellectual with a good history in their former schools. Most our students come from the North American and French schools, although we do have some from all over the world. Welcome to Britain."

Another cheer goes through the crowd.

"I know most of you hate going through this, but we're going to discuss something very important: Rules and punishments. Our main goal is to keep you safe, and this means you should always be on school grounds, unless given special permissions by a faculty member or being on an official visit to Hogsmeade. For those of you who do not know about Hogsmeade trips, your Head Boy or Girl should explain it to you later.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, unless you're serving detention with a Professor. House areas are only to be accessed by members in said house. We have a 10:00 p.m. curfew, and you may leave your common room no earlier than 6:00 a.m.

"Swimming in the Black Lake is prohibited unless accompanied by a Prefect or a Professor. Your uniform is to always remain in tip-top shape, you may take your robe off when in an informal setting. Magic is to not be cast unless for studying purposes, competing in an official duel, or defending oneself.

"Attendance is crucial and there will be no alcohol or tobacco on school grounds. Please remain in your best behavior, and try to always follow what your Professor says. Punishments will most likely be docking of house points, detention, or, in extreme cases, expulsion."

"I only know one person in history who has gotten expelled, and it wasn't a pretty case," Teddy whispers to Laura.

"Finally, I would like to welcome our new teachers. We'd like to welcome Professor Isaac Darkthorn, who will be teaching History of Magic, we'd like to welcome back the Flying teacher, Professor Cynthia Crowley, and we have Professor Luna Scamander who will be filling in whilst Professor Moriarty is away for Divination."

"Is that Luna Lovegood?" Laura whispers.

"Yeah, she's a smash that one. Really sweet and she always knows about the silliest of things," Teddy smiles at her. "She's a good friend of my Godfather's."

"Who's your Godfather?"

"Why, Harry Potter, of course," he whispers back, smiling.

"I hope we all have a great year. Let the feast begin!" McGonagall waves her wand, and all four of the tables fill with food.

Laura jumps back a bit, taken by surprise.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asks, a worried look crossing his face.

"I'm fine it's just, uh," she shrugs, looking down at the table, "My last school was a lot less magical-oriented," she wiggles her nose and puts some sliced tuna and sweet potatoes on her plate.

"What, did chefs come out with your food for every meal?" he snickers.

"Well, kind of," she shrugs, "It was kind of like muggle school."

Teddy is in the middle of a bite of chicken when he chokes. "Muggle school! I've never been, but the way Professor LaFontaine talks about it makes it sound amazing. Is it true that you do all your writing with pencils?"

Laura feels a little weirded out by the question. "Yeah, I guess. Most people write with pens or pencils, and in some classes you can use a computer to do all your work."

"Wow. That is so fascinating," he says, shaking his head in disbelief. "So your parents, are they muggles then?"

"My father is a muggle, but I'm not too sure about my mom. I didn't really get to know her, so, she could have been a wizard but I'm not sure, you get it?"

"Oh I'm so sorry," he bites his lip, "I didn't get to know my parents either. They died in the great battle, yeah. Most people would be upset but I am so proud of them. They died fighting for something important - something revolutionary, you get me?"

"Yeah, I get you," she nods. She almost asks who his parents are when she remembers he doesn't want to talk about his family. _Perhaps that's how I know him, if his parents were in the war… _

It's not long before Laura is full, and is just enjoying typical conversation with Teddy. He's very interested in all-things-muggle, and Laura briefly wonders if he wants to be a Muggle Studies Professor when he grows up.

There's an instant where Laura has a feeling she can't decipher. _Thirst. _She realizes no one has poured a beverage into her glass yet. She notices everyone else drinking from their cup and has a wonder.

Wordlessly, Laura picks up the cup, feeling the weight of a liquid slosh in her grip. As she drags it closer she hears the fizz and smells the familiar scent - no way. She takes a sip before nearly spitting her drink out. _Grape soda! Score!_

"Is something the matter?" Teddy asks, reaching out to touch her arm.

She does her best to not flinch under his touch and she nods, "I'm just shocked that they have my favorite drink, that's all."

"Ah no way! What do you got? I always get pumpkin juice. I was kind of raised on it, you know?" he rambles nervously.

"Yeah, I got grape soda," she smiles.

"Grape soda? Is that like a non-alcoholic wine?" he asks.

"You've never had grape soda?" she almost shouts at him, jaw dropping. It's like this side of the wizarding world knows nothing about muggle culture. "It's a fizzy drink that has artificial grape flavoring."

"That sounds horrible for one's health," he winces.

"Oh, it is," she laughs. In a flash, all the food goes from the table and dessert is served. "Holy crap!"

_So much for being full, _she thinks as she loads her plate with an assortment of cookies. As she finishes most of the cookies before her stomach decides she can't eat anymore, and before long the dessert is gone too.

Professor McGonagall stands up again and speaks to the students, "Please follow your Head Boy and Girl to your common room, and be in bed by ten. Have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've been spelling Kirsch without the 'C' my whole life. I fixed it in the last chapter. Hella apologies.**

**P.S. There's so much to research, that a lot of times I like to make shit up. So basically, I'd like to make a disclaimer saying, I did a **_**horrible **_**job of describing the Hufflepuff room, seeing as it's circular and more tunnel-y than staircase-y. I also didn't give a single front door trying to sort the classes properly so you know what I did? **_**I made up schedules on my own time. **_**But all the classes are legit and I did make sure everyone was taking the proper amount of classes, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Hufflepuffs, keep up please," the Head Boy hollers over the talking. He has cropped jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He is really tall, over six feet. They come to a messy clog when they run into the Ravenclaw students.<p>

Laura tries very hard to not touch anyone, but it's hard when everyone is excitedly pushing through the crowd. They were back in order, following the Head Boy and Girl in no time. "Hurry please," the Head Girl shouted.

"Gather round, gather round," the Head Boy says, "My name is Jasper, this is Rachel, we're the Head Boy and Head Girl, making us seventh years. Here at Hogwarts, there is a strict policy of only being allowed into your own House's common room."

"Yes, going into another House's common room can lead to you being expelled," Rachel states, "The odds that you will get in another's common room are low, however, you have to know their password."

"Slytherin and Gryffindor have a simple word of mouth password that changes every so often," Jasper continues, "Ravenclaw's password is the answer to a complex riddle, and our's is by far the coolest."

"Jasper is right," Rachel agrees, "We have barrels. You have to not only knock on the right barrel, but you have to knock in the right spot, and the right tempo, so on, so forth. Jasper will demonstrate the password, and you might want to practice it for a while."

Jasper drops his voice as if the other houses will be able to hear him. "We knock on this barrel, on the bottom of the stack, to the left, knock firmly, two times in the middle of the side facing you," his actions mimicked his words, and the barrels separated, creating a doorway for the students to pass.

"Back in the older times, it used to be a different barrel to the rhythm of _Helga Hufflepuff. _Most of the rooms with guests in them are full, so it's recommended you just go to one of the empty rooms with other new students. Lastly, like we need to remind you, treat each other well," Rachel nods, "We're a family."

Laura crouches through the doorway, but steps on her robe - not realizing that the doorway was a step down. Her fall takes her and two Prefects down, and she feels her cheeks heat up. "I am so so so sorry -"

"No, really, it's okay," the curly one says.

"Honestly, I'm fine," the one with the cropped hair says.

"No - I - it's my fault, I apologize, I," she stutters, standing up and brushing off her robe. She offers her hands to either of them, but the hop up with no struggle.

"Really, it's okay," the curly one extends her hand, "I'm Lola Perry - you can call me Perry, this is LaFontaine."

"Hey," LaFontaine nods their head in Laura's direction, shaking hands with her after she finishes shaking hands with Perry. "You're Laura, right? Transfer from America?"

"Kind of, yeah," Laura shrugs.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Perry asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm from Canada. I attended school in the states, but technically I'm from North America, so when people ask if I'm American," she shrugs. "I don't bother to correct anyone. Canada is like America's cooler younger brother."

They all laugh and take a seat on one of the yellow sofas. "Do you have a bunk yet? I think we have a spare in ours," LaFontaine offers, "If you want it, it's yours. You seem pretty cool, Laura."

"I - sure. I could really use some friends my age, you know," she smiles, "I - what year are you guys? I'm year five - I know I should have transferred earlier, considering I'll only have three years here, but -"

"Trust me, you transferred earlier than most," LaFontaine chirps, "Most people who transfer are seventh years looking for something change in their final year. I'm a fifth year, and Perry here is a sixth year."

"So," Perry hums, "We saw you talking to Teddy Lupin, and he was _obviously _hitting on you."

"Did you two score a breakfast date?" LaFontaine snickers.

"No, no," Laura shakes her head, "No, I uh," she decides not to share details, "I'm not all that interested romantically. Although, something about him sounds familiar. His parents fought in the great battle, but, there's something about his name that rings out."

"I didn't even know his parents fought in the war," Perry ponders, "I suppose he does seem a little shady, like he's hiding something."

"He's a nice kid though," LaFontaine chimes in.

"What about Prefects? How does that work?"

"Well, there's one Prefect of each gender per year, fifth year and above. Once you hit your seventh year, you become Head Boy or Girl,": Perry informs her.

"Most of the time," LaFontaine adds.

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?" Laura wonders.

"Well there's the disobedient," Perry frowns, "Sometimes people act up and have to step down from their position, and then, well…"

"There's me," LaFontaine sighs, "And people like me. Although I haven't heard of it happening before, but uh," they bite their lip, "I'm nonbinary. It means -"

"That you don't use gender-specific pronouns, or you don't associate with a gender or - I'm sorry my definition is a little blurry, but overall, I understand the general concept," she smiles. "So I don't see the - oh."

"Yeah. I don't exactly take too kind to the idea of everyone referring to me as the 'Hufflepuff Head Girl'," they run a hand through their hair. "It's alright, I guess. I'm sure Professor McGonagall might be able to work something out. Or something. I don't know."

"What about Quidditch? Do they have Quidditch teams here? I really want to join but -"

They share a look and Perry laughs. "You can say that."

Laura's brow furrows, "What do you mean?"

"Quidditch here is like football in American muggle school. It's a big deal, to most. There's also the fact that the Captain of our team is uh," LaFontaine snickers, "Teddy Lupin."

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors were settling into their beds when Danny swallowed her pride and approached the man-child of a Prefect. "Hey," she greeted him with a tight-lipped smile.<p>

"Oh, hey Danny," Kirsch gave her a small wave. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering when Quidditch tryouts are?" she feels like ducking her head in shame. There's an acidic taste in her mouth as she asks the question. Kirsch doesn't seem to notice.

"We're planning on holding them next week," he shrugs. "I mean you probably don't even need to practice - you were so good last year."

"Thanks," she replies dryly, "but I plan on working my ass off. I don't intend on getting beat by some first year just because I didn't work harder than them."

"That's alright, hottie, do as you please," he nods.

She has to bite her tongue because if she says even _one _thing to anger him, there's no way she'll make the team. She instead finds a new subject to discuss. She crosses the room, sitting next to him on the couch by the fire. "More familiar faces in Gryffindor, yeah?"

"I know right, I'm glad that they got into our house," he looks awe-struck. "That Weasley kid - Louis - could you even _imagine _what his uncle would have said had he not been placed in Gryffindor."

Danny laughs, and this time, it's genuine. In her best guy voice she can pull off, she imitates him, "_You have disgraced the family name, do you understand that you are the first Weasley to not be put into Gryffindor."_

"_Oh, Ronald," _Kirsch plays along in his best female voice, "_he's just a boy, it's just a house. Lighten up will you?" _

"_Hermione, I was only jokin' with him!" _Danny starts laughing hysterically, and Kirsch is right there with her. "And what about Harry Potter's kid, getting into _our _house! Can you _actually _believe it?"

"I think it would be harder to believe Potter's first born _wouldn't _of been placed in Gryffindor. Technically, the boy is a Weasley, too. Now if _he _hadn't got in -"

"Has anyone ever told you it's not polite to gossip about people?" James interrupts them, sitting in front of the fire. "It's not like I didn't expect it, but you could at least do it somewhere more private, yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Danny stutters.

"I'm sorry too, but bro, your father is like - a legend. Do you think you're anything like him?" Kirsch asks, fascinated.

"I'd like to think so. My father defeated a troll his first year at Hogwarts," he smiles proudly, "I don't think I'll face the opportunity, but I can cast a full-body patronus already!"

"That's impressive," Kirsch nods. "Most students can't quite master that until their second year."

"And that's thanks to your father. Most people wouldn't of ever been able to cast a full body patronus, but he made sure that students would be able to start practicing it at a younger age," Danny chimes in.

"My dad may be a lot of other people's hero, but I definitely idolize him. He is who I am having to live up to - I'm the first Potter to attend this school since he did, and I really want to live up to the family name, you know?" he stands up, his words becoming more animated, "I'd like to think I'm a bit more of a prankster than he is. My Uncle George is a fantastic prankster - I hope I can be as great as him one day."

"You'll never mount up to my father, Pothead," Fred cackles, walking into the room. "My father and uncle pulled the greatest practical joke of all time on a _teacher _at the school. Granted she was a real bitch, but still a teacher!" he grins, "Anyways, Potsmoker, it's time to get you in your red and gold tie, head up with me to your new bunk, yeah?"

"Wicked!" he hollers, chasing Fred up the staircase.

"Don't you just love first years," Danny smiles, clutching at her heart.

Kirsch rolls his eyes. "They're great and all, but I think the older students are much more cooler. Freddy boy there - he's a third year, er, I mean, you probably knew that but - he hooks me up with free Weasley goods."

"Total bro material," she replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She yawns. "I think I'm gonna -"

"Would you like to play a game of Wizard's Chess with me?" he asks, his puppy dog eyes pleading with her soul. She breaks eye contact.

"As I was just saying, I think I'm going to head up to bed," she starts heading to the staircase, "but thanks for the offer."

"Scared you'll lose, Lawerence?" he eggs her on, "I know I am more superior than you but that doesn't mean -"

"You think you're what?" she shouts, turning back around. She storms closer to him and gets in his face. "I can beat you. Any game, any time."

Victory. "Sure you can. Bring it. Wizard's Chess, right now," he hums, sauntering over to the table near the center of the room.

Danny resists the urge to growl at him and she sits down at the table, "I'm just going to give you a fair warning, that I'm going to beat you."

"Oh, just like you beat me at becoming Quidditch Captain?" it was a low blow, and he knew it. When Danny didn't become the Captain of the team, she had been devastated. He regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Instead of commenting, Danny shouts directions at her pawn. Game on.

There are only about seven pieces left on the board, and it's Kirsch's move. If he moves the queen, he can get a good angle on her king, but only if he's dumb enough to lose the game. On the other hand, if he does a risky move with his knight, he can put her in check. He makes his move.

"Ha! Check mate, my friend, I can't believe you'd move your queen when you could have moved your knight!" she gets up and does a little victory dance, "I win."

Kirsch smiles. It was worth it. "You're right. Damn you outsmarting me Lawerence, brains _and _beauty."

She rolls her eyes, shoving his chest playfully. "Night, loser-boy."

* * *

><p>"First of all I'd just like to welcome your to Hogwarts," the half-giant's smile almost gets lost in his large beard, "I'm Professor Hagrid, I teach Care of Magical Creatures, I'm the-"<p>

"Deputy Headmaster, and the Head of Hufflepuff. I read your file," Laura grins excitedly, "And you introduced yourself while we were waiting to get on the boat. I'm kind of a fan."

Hagrid feels a warmth of pride flow through his heart and sits up a little bit straighter as he continues. "Well, our school is quite different than your American school. It almost seems as if your school was for muggles!" he scoffs.

"It often felt like that. Sometimes I forget I'm a wizard," she sighs.

"Anywho, you're going to need to pick two new electives," he hums, "Let's see here, we have Care of Magical Creatures - which I recommend, the teacher is a pretty cool guy-"

"I'll do that," she interrupts. "No matter what. And actually I already know all about the electives, and I was wondering if I may be able to do Divination with Professor Scamander?"

"Wow, you just like to keep on top of your stuff, don't ya? You're going to be a great student, I can tell," Hagrid nods, "Alrighty then. It's a done deal. You'll be receiving your schedule tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thanks Ha- Professor," Laura quickly corrects herself, "And truly, I am not trying to kiss up. I honestly am a big fan. I really look forward to being in your class."

"I'll see you there then. Make it a good year," and with that, he leaves.

Laura looks around the common room. It's nice; small and cozy. There's a large yellow and black rug decorating the center of the room, and bookshelves line the whole back wall, opening up to the two staircases for the bedrooms.

She walks over to the bookshelves, browsing the titles until she comes across one of her favorites. Quidditch: Through the Ages. She grabs the book and sits on a mustard colored couch next to a glass coffee table. She's halfway through the first chapter when somebody sits next to her. "Teddy! Hi!"

"Hello, Laura," he flashes her a movie star smile. "I see you're reading a Quidditch book. We have a team - I'm the Captain. Do you plan on trying out?"

"I - I'm not sure really. I was a seeker back at my old school, but we weren't as advanced as you guys. I'm sure there are many other students more qualified than me to fit the part," she sighs.

"Hey, don't fret. Practice makes perfect. If you want, I'd be willing to help you practice. Actually, it'd be a brilliant time. You'd be a great addition to the team, I'm not too sure how I'd deny you access," he grins.

Laura resists the urge to wince. It's clear to her that he'd let her on the team if she tried out no matter what, his schoolboy crush soaring high. It's not like she's trying to lead him on, but she doesn't want to offend him either. "Practice! Yeah, when would you like to practice?"

"Oh, uh, do you have a free period tomorrow?" he asks.

"I dunno, I don't get my schedule until breakfast. But we can talk at the table, right?" she grins.

"That is, if you sit with us," he rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, things have changed a lot since the big war, you know. The only time people are forced to sit at their house table is when we're eating dinner, or if there's a special event. Most of the transfers have friends in other houses they try to associate with."

"Oh," she frowns. "I wasn't very popular back home, and I don't recognize anyone, so I'd love to eat breakfast with you."

"Smashing! My god-brother and his cousins might join us though, if that's alright with you."

"James? He's a prankster, but I gotta admire him. Of course they can join us," she rambles, "Anyways, I'm going to head up to bed. I haven't even got my tie yet."

"I can see that," he laughs, "Goodnight, Laura."

"Night!" she dashes to the right wall where all the bags are lined up and Teddy goes upstairs. Laura opens her bag and grabs several of her books on the big war, skimming them for the name 'Lupin.'

It's in an article about Harry's father where she finds his name. Remus Lupin. Must be his father. She continues to read, and remembers. _That's right, Remus is a werewolf! Thank god Half-Breed Werewolves don't exist. _

She can't find any information on his mother. She scans the whole first ten chapters of the book front to back, and a thought strikes her. She grabs the list of names in the Order of the Phoenix that she stows in one of her favorite novels.

Alas, none of the names stick out, and none of them end in Lupin. She's about to give up hope when she remembers the memorial of the fallen soldiers. She flips to the back of the big war book, and there it is, in perfect print.

_Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin._

She remembers Tonks as clear as day. She's one of the few -

It's then when she feels it. Information hitting her like a brick in the head. This is why he didn't want to tell her about his family. _This _is why people think he seems shady. He does have something to hide - his species.

_Edward Lupin is a metamorphgus._

* * *

><p>"Your hair looks really cute tonight," LaFontaine smiles at Perry, looking at her like she is the most beautiful person in the world.<p>

"My hair looks like this all the time," she pouts, confused.

"Well then your hair is always really cute," they sigh, rolling onto their back. "Same with your nose. And eyes. Don't get me started on your eyes, I could probably write a ten page essay on how much I love your eyes."

Perry scoffs. "You're a dork."

"This might be so, but I am an intelligent dork. You know who's also intelligent? You. And you're super caring and-"

"Hey guys," Laura comes in, interrupting LaFontaine's worship. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something.

"No, not at all," Perry smiles, oblivious as ever.

They roll their eyes and quietly sigh, "Of course not, this is one third your room. We wouldn't talk about anything that you couldn't talk about with us."

Laura looks at the ground, blushing. It's been a while since she's ever felt _welcome _to be somewhere. She slings her bag onto her bunk and starts unpacking. "It's really amazing to be here, I've dreamed about coming here for so long."

"It's alright, I guess," they shrug. They're lying across their bed on their back, head hanging off the bottom, no doubt their blood rushing to their head. "I mean we all knew we were coming here, I guess we kinda take that for granted."

"Yeah, most of us have lived a very privileged life," Perry nods. She's sitting on top of her perfectly made bed, fidgeting her hands as if she needs something to do. "So, Laura, what classes have you signed up for?"

Laura finishes packing and tucks her bag inside her trunk, resting by the foot of her bed. She flops onto the bed, quickly diving under the covers as if the room was ice cold. "I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Oh, that's cool, when do you have Care of Magical Creatures?" Perry asks.

"Yeah," LaFontaine adds, "We have that class, too."

"I'm not sure, I don't get my schedule until breakfast tomorrow. Speaking of which, remember that lunch date I assured you guys I didn't have? Well, I guess I kind of do now. Except it's not a date. Because I'm not interested in him like that," Laura rambles, her words coming out of her mouth really fast.

"Understandable," Perry laughs. "Again, he's a sweet boy."

Laura debates telling her new-found friends about Lupin, she feels like she needs someone to confess to. Like she's committed a crime. Instead, she opts for, "So what is your other elective?"

"Muggle Studies," she smiles.

"It was Perry's idea," they jump into the conversation, moving so that they're sitting criss cross on their bed. "I personally think my father tries going harder on me since he doesn't want to show favoritism. But does he? Yeah. But not to me! My father absolutely adores Perry."

"What can I say," she shrugs, flipping her curls dramatically, "I'm irresistible."

She and Laura burst into a fit of laughter and LaFontaine feels a knife dig into their side. _Yes, you're irresistible. Enough to make me want to date you, you fool. _Their mind message fails to send as her and Laura chirp away, talking about their dad, no less.

"I get it," they interrupt, "He's a cool dude, with a cool job, and he's really nice to muggles but _w-o-w _can he just treat them like us once in a while? I feel like Muggle Studies is kind of offensive, don't you? I mean we treat them like they're animals on the Discovery Channel."

They look at LaFontaine with gaping mouths, shocked by their outburst. "You're right about that," Laura nods. "I guess that was probably the coolest part of my old school. I swear, a muggle could walk into that school and everyone would buy that this person was a wizard. We were kinda all about equality. Sure, this school has a lot of equality too, but I mean, muggles are just like us."

"A wizard with a broken wand," Perry laughs, "That's what my mother calls herself. She's great, my mom. She tries to keep up in all things in the wizarding world."

"I swear, one day, I went to Perry's house, and her mother was like, '_Have you heard of this Harry Potter guy? He sounds like a smashing young lad!'" _they fall back onto their pillow laughing.

Laura starts laughing when everything sinks in. This is it. She's really here. "Guys," she croaks, "What's it like? Your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Not to be punny, but it truly is magical," LaFontaine says, "Most of the teachers are really nice, you learn so much, and the trips to Hogsmeade are killer. Which you won't do on your first day, but.."

"What's Hogsmeade like?" Laura asks.

"It's like a really old fashion town. The Three Broomsticks has the best butterbeer ever. You'll have to get one, it's tradition. And when it snows there it's so beautiful. It's such a cool place, you know?" Perry gets lost in a memory of her first time at Hogsmeade.

"That's awesome," Laura nods. "I'm gonna hit the sack, night guys."

She gets two wishes of sweet dreams and starts to go to sleep. LaFontaine turns to Perry. "It's really great being back here," they murmur.

"Why is that?" Perry asks.

_Because it is the place where I fell in love with you. _"It just brings back a lot of good memories, plus, I get to see my best friend every day."

"No way," she feigns a gasp, "I get to see my best friend every day too!" she chuckles softly and rolls under the covers. "Night, LaFontaine."

"Goodnight, Perry," they sigh, trying to wash away the pain they feel when hearing the words _best friend. _

* * *

><p>Laura was up and moving before the clock could hit six am. She was ready for the morning before seven, and ended up reading in the common room waiting for Teddy. She was mostly done with a chapter of her favorite book about Harry Potter when he taps her shoulder.<p>

"Hello, love," he smiles, as if calling her love is the most natural thing in the world.

She awkwardly half-blushes and smiles at him, "Good morning, Teddy. What time is it?"

He checks a silver watch that was tightly hooked on his right wrist. "It's about seven thirty," he pauses, "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long," she lies, "Ready to get some breakfast?"

The hallways aren't nearly as crowded as they were earlier. The walk is very short, they exit from the barrels, and go through a small opening in the wall next to the kitchen. Laura nervously tightens her tie.

It was true. The houses were very mixed throughout the four breakfast tables, and Laura wondered if they were going to sit at the Gryffindor table. Her curiosity was short-lived, as Teddy took her hand, escorting her to where his family had already been situated at the Hufflepuff table.

Teddy speaks, "Hey guys, this is-"

"Laura, from America. We had the pleasure of meeting her last night," Louis nods, sticking his tongue out. He turns his head to Laura, "What a coincidence, it's like you have a special connection to our family."

"I doubt that," she laughs shyly. She feels like she's the only normal person at a table of celebrities. She knew everything about all of their parents, "I think if we had that much of a connection, I'd be in Gryffindor."

"Nawh, look at Teddy here. Teddy is a Hufflepuff, and you're a Hufflepuff," James disagrees, "Have you two been talking a lot then?"

Laura nearly chokes on the pancakes she had started to eat, and Teddy purses his lips to stop a laugh. "Yeah, Laura here has an interest in Quidditch."

"Is that so?" James asks, glancing to Laura. "I plan on being the Seeker, just like my father."

"That's my position, too," she smiles back. She doesn't bother to tell him she only took up the interest because of her fascination with his father; she doesn't want to scare him off.

Small talk continues, and just as they begin to finish up eating, a swarm of owls comes flying into the room. "Bloody hell," Louis chuckles, "I haven't seen this many owls since the pet shop!"

"Pet shop?" Laura asks.

"Weren't you aware? You're allowed to have a pet; a toad, a cat, or an owl. Aren't you supposed to be a Hogwarts expert or something?" James asks.

"I thought I was," Laura frowned. Perhaps she missed it on her list. She shrugs it off, maybe she'll get one next year. An envelope lands in front of Laura, and excitedly, she rips it open.

"Let me have a look! I want to see if you've any classes with me!" Teddy insists. Laura hands him the envelope without question.

Students have to take a total of nine classes (first years take _ten_) and Laura has no idea how Teddy has his schedule memorized. His nose wiggles and he gives her a small smile, "We have Care of Magical Creatures together, at least."

"That's great, really, I could use a friend in any class I can get," she sighs. "Anyways, I'm going to start heading to Potions," she pauses, "Who teaches that?"

"Professor Felix Frost," Teddy shrugs. "He's a nice guy, at least. He teaches the choir that performed last night. He's a little tough on students, though."

"That's quite alright," Laura sighs, standing, picking up her textbooks, "I happen to be very good at potions."

She arrives to class a little early, and takes a seat next to some girl in Gryffindor. She briefly wonders if the houses usually don't talk outside of breakfast and lunch, because the girl gives her a funny look.

Laura suddenly feels self-conscious, as if her tie defines her. _It's just a house, _she reminds herself.

The teacher, Professor Frost, silences the students. He has snow white hair that covers his head and most of his face. He has shocking blue eyes, and looks like he might be around sixty years old (although Laura was never very good at guessing ages). He looked like the type of guy who people would be proud to call grandpa.

"Who can tell me what a Draught of Peace does?" he asks. Many hands fly up, and he points to Laura, "You, the transfer girl."

Laura ignores the fact that he knows she's a transfer and proceeds to answer the question, "It's a potion that relieves anxiety and agitation."

"And do you know what goes into a Draught of Peace?"

Laura bites the inside of her cheek. She's always been rather good at potions, and takes a deep breath. "Powdered moonstone, powdered porcupine quills, powdered unicorn horn and," she thinks, "Something else."

"Well done, I haven't seen a fifth year know that much right off the bat!" he grins. The Gryffindor beside her raises her hand. "Yes, Danny?"

"The other ingredient she is missing is syrup of hellebore. The potion should turn a blue-ish color and simmer before being consumed through the mouth," she smiles proudly.

"Well done, as always, Miss Lawrence. Five points for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he hollers so that everyone can hear him.

"Wow, and I thought I was smart," Laura mutters, grinning up at the tall girl beside her. "I'm Laura Hollis."

"I'm Danny," she replies, flipping her hair. "And you are smart, I just happen to know a ton about potions; you did great."

A gagging noise comes from Laura's left side, and she turns her head, seeing a dark-haired girl who had been staring at them fake gag. Laura rolled her eyes, she was used to that sort of reaction from people.

"Don't mind her," Danny's voice drops so that only Laura can hear, "She's a bright girl but kind of hangs out with the wrong crowd," she pauses, "And she's way too good at Defense Against the Dark Arts for a normal person."

Laura glances over at the girl again, who is writing down what looks like the answers to nearly every question Professor Frost asks. They're dismissed to their next class, and Laura starts organizing her books into a more neat pile when Danny takes off.

She carries her books out to the hallway, where she finally thinks she's having a bit of luck when she trips over her own feet. She sighs. Being clumsy can be a pain sometimes.

A few laughs echo in the hallways and a hand is extended to her. She looks up and sees the dark-haired Slytherin girl from Potions class. "I - I'm okay," she stutters, fixing her books up on the ground.

The girl is persistent, although she doesn't say a word.

"Really, miss - I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm fine, I can get up -"

The girl rolls her eyes, "Just take my hand, Cutie."

Reluctantly, Laura grabs her hand, accepting her help up. She leans down to grab her books, "I'm Laura, by the way, it's nice to," she turns her head up, and the girl is no where to be seen, "meet you."


End file.
